Drabble: Blender
by lateBloomer04
Summary: AU, Willabeth Will and Elizabeth babysit Norrington's kids! Part of Melleh's Willabeth challenges.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PotC characters. I don't even own Laura Norrington - I "borrowed her without permission" from Williz. We'll see how Williz reacts. Heh heh.

A/N: Yet another fic part of the Melleh Willabeth drabble series. It turned out longer than I intended!

Drabble: Blender

Elizabeth sighed contentedly. She was cuddling with her husband as they took advantage of the Saturday morning and slept in. It hadn't even been a month since their wedding, and they were very much still in the throes of newly-wedded bliss. And then the phone rang. Cursing under her breath, she pulled away from Will to answer it.

"Elizabeth Turner speaking." She grinned as the person on the other end identified themselves.

"Hey, sis. What's going on?" Elizabeth's eyes widened as her sister continued to prattle on.

"Uh huh," she muttered. There was a long pause. Then Elizabeth answered,

"No, it's no problem. Will and I would be glad to baby-sit tonight. We'll see you at six. Bye-bye." Elizabeth hung up.

"What's going on?" A groggy Will asked her. "It sounds like you just volunteered us to baby-sit." Elizabeth nodded.

"I did. I know I should've asked you first, but Laura sounded really upset. She and James are supposed to go out to dinner with his boss, and their baby-sitter canceled at the last minute. Besides, it's only for a few hours." Will smiled at her.

"Sounds like fun. How bad could it be?"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Hours later, Elizabeth and Will found themselves at the Norrington residence. Laura and James had just left, leaving them alone with the four Norrington children. Emily, the oldest, was nine. Then came the six year-old twins, Charlie and Nick. The youngest, Amy, was a very active four year-old. The children stared at their babysitters, sizing them up. Will spoke first.

"What would you guys like for dinner?"

"I want a happy meal!" That was Amy.

"Steak! Steak! Steak!" chanted the twins.

"I would like macaroni and cheese, broccoli, some chicken, a roll, and vanilla ice-cream for dessert," said Emily in a dignified voice. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"We're ordering pizza."

Dinner followed without too many major misshaps. Amy spilled her milk, Charlie tried to stuff cheese up his nose, and the dog stole a piece of Will's pizza without him noticing, but other than that they had a quiet dinner. After Elizabeth made the kids help clean up, their was the dilemma of what would keep everyone occupied (and in sight). This time, Will was more careful when asking the kids a question.

"What is a game that everyone likes to play?"

"Ooh, ooh, let's play sardines!" Squealed Emily.

The children made Will be the first hider. They played sardines for awhile, until Amy complained that she was always 'it'. Then Emily suggested that they play outside on their trampoline. This suited Elizabeth and Will just fine, as they could sit and talk while they watched the four children exhaust themselves. Then Charlie and Nick went inside to go to the bathroom. Elizabeth was starting to get suspicious when they didn't come back after awhile. It turns out she had good reason - when Charlie and Nick returned, they were both carrying super-soakers.

"Water fight!" They yelled, and aimed at their first targets, their baby-sitters.

Thoroughly soaked, Elizabeth and Will chased after them until they finally wrestled the squirt guns away from the boys. But not before they soaked their sisters. After giving the boys a talking-to, Elizabeth announced that it was bathtime. She went with the girls to help them in bathe in the master bedroom, and Will made sure that the boys took their showers in their bathroom. Once the kids were dressed in their pajamas, Will and Elizabeth led them downstairs. Will looked at his watch and gulped; they still had another hour and a half before the kids' bedtime.

"Can we watch a movie, Uncle Will?" Amy begged.

"Of course you can," said Will, relieved that a solution to occupying the kids had presented itself.

"Goody!" The children stampeded over to the DVD case, and started arguing over which one to watch.

"But I wanna watch _The Little Mermaid_," Amy whined.

"_Lion King_! _Lion King_!" cried the twins.

"Quiet!" yelled Elizabeth, and the kids shut up. "You kids need to learn to talk things out. Now, everyone gets one vote. Who wants to watch Lion King?" Predictably, the twins raised their hands. "Who wants to watch Little Mermaid?" Both Amy and Emily raised their hands. Elizabeth groaned - how was she supposed to break the tie?

"You choose, Aunt Elizabeth!" Emily urged. But Elizabeth shook her head. "No way, you kids need to work this out on your own."

"You pick, Uncle Will!" That was Nick. Will pretended to think.

"I think we should watch _Terminator_!"

Elizabeth bopped him in the arm as the children giggled. In the end, they had to flip a coin. _The Little Mermaid_ won, to the twins' dismay.

"Aw man, do we had to watch some stupid girly movie?" pouted Nick.

"You could go to bed early if you don't want to watch the movie," Elizabeth suggested.

"Nah. I guess it's not that girly," Nick relented. So they all piled on the couch to watch the movie. For the first time that night, the kids had finally settled down. Will slipped his arm around Elizabeth when Ariel started to sing about wanting to be part of the human world. Halfway through the movie, Charlie got up to get a drink.

"Do you want us to pause it for you?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Nah, that's ok," replied Charlie.

Elizabeth shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie. They had just gotten to one of Elizabeth's favorite parts, when the Sea Witch was turning Ariel into a human, when she heard a loud "whrrrrrrrr" that was definitely _not_ part of the movie. It was followed by a loud "splat" and then a tiny "oops". Not bothering to pause the movie, Elizabeth ran into the kitched, quickly followed by Will. When she saw what had happened to the kitchen, she almost fainted. Never had she seen such a mess in all her life! Charlie was holding a blender, and was covered in a pinkish paste. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling was dripping with in pink goo.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Elizabeth," Charlie said in a rush, looking up at her with guilty eyes. "I was trying to make a strawberry-banana smoothie and I forgot to put on the top."

"And here I was thinking you were getting a drink of water," Elizabeth said faintly. Charlie looked crestfallen. "I'm not upset with you," she told him gently. "But next time you want to use a kitchen appliance, come and get me or Will, okay?" He nodded. By this time the other three Norrington children had wandered into the kitchen and were gaping at the mess. Nick smirked at his twin.

"You're gonna get it now, Charlie!"

"No, he's not," said Will. "He made a mistake. You three need to go and finish the movie." After realizing that their brother wasn't going to be severly punished, his siblings returned to the living room to finish the movie. Will thought he heard an "aw, man" coming from Nick but he couldn't be sure.

"You're not getting punished but you do need to help us clean up the kitchen," said Will. Charlie agreed, and the three of them set to work. After they had finished, the kitchen sparkled. It was in better condition than it had been before Elizabeth and Will arrived. After admiring their work, the Turners sent the children to bed. They had just collapsed on the couch to rest when Laura and James Norrington came home.

"Thanks so much again for doing this," said Laura, giving Elizabeth a hug. "We really appreciate it."

"How were the kids?" asked James. Elizabeth and Will glanced at one another and then back at the Norringtons.

"They were..." Will began.

"...A handful?" Laura supplied. Will looked sheepish. Elizabeth's sister laughed. "It's okay - we know. They wear us out every night!" James was staring at the kitchen wall as if he'd never seen it before.

"Did you clean the kitchen?" he asked. "You didn't have to do that! Watching our kids was enough work."

"Yep, we cleaned your kitchen," said Will, knowing they would ask for an explanation.

"How come?" asked Laura.

"Charlie had a bit too much fun with the blender," Elizabeth sighed. "Needless to say, I think he's learned his lesson - when making a smoothie, always put the top on!"

Fin

A/N: I love all the Willabeth stories that are flooding Woohoo! Oh, and Hans Zimmer wrote a ten minute romantic suite for Will and Elizabeth in AWE. Get out of that one, Sparrabethers!


End file.
